


Nothing I wouldn't do

by KinkyKate



Category: Supernatural (inspired), The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKate/pseuds/KinkyKate
Summary: Dave's life was destroyed the day Mick was killed, and unable to cope with life without the man he loved, he brought Mick back to life in exchange for his soul. Mick knew nothing of this until it was too late; now it's Mick's life that has been destroyed...but is Dave really gone for good?





	Nothing I wouldn't do

**Author's Note:**

> It has taken me a while to write the first part of this story and even longer to post but here it is at last. The prologue of my long awaited Supernatural inspired Kinks AU...yes you guessed it, the Kinks are hunters instead of musicians and this story is set in present day London.

 

**Nothing I wouldn’t do**

 

**Prologue**

 

The sun was setting over London, and everything was happening as it always had done everyday since the world began...but not for Mick. Mick was broken; his heart had not long since been shattered into a million pieces, probably never to mend. The love of his life was gone, gone for good. Dave was dead, far beyond his reach...but worst of all, what broke Mick’s heart the most was knowing that the man he loved would never be at peace. 

Mick was alone, staring out into the city from the flat he had shared with Dave for so long it seemed like forever. Never again would Dave be there to hold him in his arms, never again would they travel together, hunt for supernatural beings together, burn human remains together, fight demons together, eat together, make love together...and all because of one stupid thing Dave had done ten years before. It had all been without his knowledge, and rightfully, Mick was the one who should be dead...in fact, if Dave had not done what he had done, the two of them would never have been together to do all the amazing things they had done in the last ten years of Dave’s life, because Mick would have been dead and Dave would have been alone.

However, Dave had decided that Mick was the one person he could never live without and so in his grief and desperation, Dave had made a trip to the nearest crossroads, carrying a box containing a photo of himself, some graveyard dirt, a black cat bone and a yarrow flower.

Dave had not told Mick anything about this until a week ago when they had returned from a wonderful holiday in Prague. The pain Mick had felt from the moment he had found out he was going to lose Dave to the horrifying day his lover was mauled to death by the hellhounds had become greater and more unbearable with each passing day.

For a whole week after learning of Dave’s terrible fate, Mick had frantically tried to find ways to get Dave out of the contract, but to no avail. Now Dave was no more...and Mick was no more.

There was no way Mick could bear to do any hunting without his beloved Dave by his side; he did not like the idea of joining Dave’s brother Ray and Ray’s best friend, Pete Quaife to form a hunting trio, despite Ray’s promise to Mick that they would find a way to bring Dave back from hell. Mick knew such a thing was impossible without travelling to one of the darkest parts of England and attempting to open the gateway to Hell. As tempting as that sounded, they all knew that doing such a thing would unleash a power too evil to imagine and would cause chaos and disaster throughout the world by releasing from Hell every demon there was.

It would not bring Dave back to him anyway. Yes, Dave would be free from hell, but he would still be dead and it would most certainly cause the death of many others in the process. As much as Mick loved Dave with every fibre of his being, more than anything or anyone else in the world, he was not prepared to destroy the lives of other people as his own life had now been destroyed.

Oh how could Dave have been so foolish...so selfish? As heartbroken as Dave must have been that day when Mick had been killed, had it never occurred to him at all that there were far more terrible things than losing the one you loved by death?

Mick knew he would never sleep that night. Mick knew he would never be happy again. There was nothing left for him anymore and he was never going to move on with his life.

He decided to take a walk. He decided that the only way to move on was to find a way he could forget his pain. Forget Dave, forget life. He knew the one place where someone might be able to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is just the prologue and yes it's only short but what did you think of the beginning? Let me know.


End file.
